Finally
by Ise-EC
Summary: Summary: When his parents abandon him, Todd was placed in the orphanage. The act of betrayal that his parents did was the final push that Shmee needed for Todd to finally give. Johnny C. found his friend before Todd breaks. Strangely enough, Todd finally found a home and family that he can call his own.


**Finally**

**Summary: **When his parents abandon him, Todd was placed in the orphanage. The act of betrayal that his parents did was the final push that Shmee needed for Todd to finally give. Johnny C. found his friend before Todd breaks. Strangely enough, Todd finally found a home and family that he can call his own.

**Pairings: **Johnny C. x Devi (romance), Johnny, Devi and Todd (family love)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own JTHM sadly, sighs.

**Authors note: **Ahahaha (laughs nervously). Wow, hey guys? How is it going? (Darts nervously) I guess, I have been gone far longer than I intended. And, what's this? A new story? Why am I making a new story when I am suppose to update the rest of the other stories that I neglect? Oh, gosh, I am a right bastard, aren't I? I know you want some new chapters but I can't bring myself to continue when I am a right mess at the moment. Life in general, is a bastard. So... I just made this to make myself feel better. Anyways, I have been writing this story since highschool. Once, I posted it before but I deleted with reasons, this is a different version of my previous. Maybe, you will be satisfied with this? If you found this to your liking of course. Well, enjoy this new story.

**Warnings: **Bad-spelling, wrong grammars and un-beta'd.

* * *

**No Home**

Chapter 1

It was Tuesday afternoon, a boy with short messy black hair and muddy brown eyes stood outside from his elementary school, waiting for his father to pick him up. He wore a white shirt with black long sleeves and well-worn brown pants that have rips and tears that his mummy hadn't have the time to sew those holes in his pants. But it's okay, he liked them just the way it was, he doesn't want to bother his mummy when she's busy drinking her smoothies.

He checked at his watch that has a crack on the glass but he can still read the time very well. It's already four-thirty. Todd sniffed, trying to control the heavy disappointment in his chest. His daddy promised him that he will picked him up and take him out to eat some ice cream if he scored a twenty in his last test.

He forgot again.

Todd slump his shoulders as he realized that it's not going to happen. He slowly moved his feet to head his way to a nearby bus stop. He pocketed his hands to check some coins and finding them enough money not just for his bus fee but he can also call home. Maybe he should give a ring at his place, trying to see if he can remind his daddy about his promise.

With a small smile, hope sprung up from his chest.

_**Don't be silly, Todd, you know very well that your father purposely forgot**_

Todd ignored the voice that was coming from his backpack as he sprints his way to a telephone booth. He found one, as he slipped one coin and dialed his home number.

_Ringggg~_

_Ringggg~_

_Ringggg~_

_We are sorry that we could not reach this number. It could be disconnected or doesn't exist, thank you for calling._

Confused, Todd stared at the phone in his hand, not understanding what the lady said. Doesn't exist? Of course it exists! It his home number! Maybe, his mummy and daddy didn't hear the phone rang so he tried it again the second time.

_**It doesn't matter, Todd. You know why they didn't pick the phone on the first ring. Your mother must have been drunk again or your father must have been bringing different women in his house.**_

Todd shut his eyes tight, trying to block the voice from his head. He doesn't want to hear anymore lies from his old friend. His mummy must be sleeping, not drinking and his daddy must be really busy and not bringing strange women in their house.

They're just lies.

Lies.

_**Whatever you say, Todd. But we all know the truth.**_

Todd listened the ringing before hearing the same voice telling him about the number not exist. His hope was shattered when he realized that they are not picking up the phone. He decided to give up and not waste his money. He left the phone booth and went to find the bus stop. He found one, as he waited, he tried to stop the hurt from showing his face.

A dark look crossed his face before it disappeared when he heard the bus beep its horn. The door opens for him so he could enter. The busman glanced at him with a bored look, before closing the door with the pull of his lever. Todd didn't look anybody in the eye as he walked to find his seat. He spotted a boy with weird, scythe-like hair talking to a girl beside him. The girl with purple vampire-like fang hair ignored the boy as she plays her gameboy.

He walked pass them as he took the back seat, where the window is. He placed his brown bag to the side, bringing it close to him where he can keep a strong grip on it, not wanting some bully stealing his stuffs. He looks out the window, trying to ignore the rest of the kids who are yelling and talking about some nonsense that he is not interested.

He gives out a deep sigh.

_**I told you, didn't I?**_

"Leave me alone, Shmee." Todd placed his armed on the window sill as he rested his chin on his hand.

The bag shook a bit before it went still. Then a voice that is filled with hidden malice spoke with glee.

_**You're disappointed about your father. Was it really that much of a surprise to you? Maybe now would be the time for me to kill him.**_

Todd closed his eyes feeling so tired. For a seven year old, this is too much for him to take.

"I don't want you to hurt daddy, Shmee. That's bad."

_**But you're daddy is doing bad things to you and mummy. But mummy is also doing bad things to you and daddy. Everyone is doing bad things, friend, that's what makes you all human. And isn't right to kill them when they ignore you?**_

"It is still no, Shmee." Todd mumbles to his friend.

_**You are kind, friend. But remember that all people are out to hurt you for that.**_

Todd didn't hear anything after that.

A house that he recognized caught his attention. Todd heard the busman yelling about something and stopped the bus. Todd and a few of the kids stood up and make their way to the entrance. Todd finally stepped out from the bus and took few steps forward. The busman pulls the lever to close the door and drove off to drop the remaining kids.

Todd slowly walk his way to his house, beside his, is the home of the scary man. His neighbor, who has the habit of breaking and entering his room so he could spend his remaining time with him despite being scary, the man was the only true friend that he had, well beside Shmee of course but he's just a stuff bear.

Come to think of it he never did hear anything from him in awhile. The last time he saw him, it was the night when he made his last visit. He told him that he's going to go away for awhile. A vacation, he said. He wasn't sure how long will he be away but he hopes that he will seem again.

Todd had mixed feelings regarding the man. Sometimes he's afraid of him at the same time he felt safe around him. Confusing, of course, but he is not old enough to identify his own feelings for awhile.

Todd reached his home but he stopped when he saw something that made him pale at the sight.

A for sale sign.

Why there is a sign like that in his front lawn?

_**Because they left and abandon you, friend. We've already seen this coming in a long while. Though, I am surprised they took this long to make their move.**_

Todd shook his head, denying everything Shmee had said. He took a deep breath before slowly approaching the porch step. He gulps as he reached out the door knob with his hand to turn it open. The door was unlocked. Todd couldn't decide what to feel about that as he move the door wide open to enter.

He couldn't believe his eyes. Everything they own are now gone. The house was completely barren. He is slowly losing air; he hears a distinctive ringing sound which is slowly growing louder and louder, his vision swarmed making him see black spots.

Todd, in his blind panic, dropped his bag as he ran up the stairs calling out his parents. He checked all the available rooms; he found them all empty, vacant. His heart break into two, his mind couldn't take what he was seeing.

He sobs loudly.

"No, no, no…" He moans as he returns to the living room. He turns all around him, seeing all their stuffs gone except he found a box inside the kitchen room that he didn't notice before. He went to inspect the box and to his complete horror his parents pack his things inside the box with a note and money on top.

Devastated, he read letter.

_Dear son,_

_When you get here we are already gone. Let me explain to you what's happened. As your father I couldn't take this shit anymore. The life that I have to live just to serve your pathetic needs, I couldn't live with that. It made me feel bitter and angry. With you living in constant in my life makes me want to kill you. Your mother felt the same. She doesn't want you in her life either. We both do. So, we decided to pack everything and sell every part that is yours to some dealer that I made in contact with for awhile. Your mother left you enough cash to live for three months and the college money that I have save up for you will be used for our benefit._

_Here are the clothes that we managed not to sell._

_Goodbye_

_Not your father_

Todd cried heavily now. He shook his head as he stared at the letter. His parents…

They didn't, they didn't…

_**They did, friend. They left you all alone by yourself. Obviously, they don't love you enough to bring you with them**_

Todd choked as he turned around to see his friend, Shmee, out from his bag. Terrified eyes stared at his friend. Shmee slowly walked towards him, his bear smile revealed his demonic grin.

_**Pity, they ran before I can kill them. You should have listened to me all those years. I told you that one day they will leave you**_

"They were supposed to love me…" Todd whimpers feeling his chest tightened. "They were supposed to be my parents."

The sadness, the grief, the feeling of abandonment turned his heart cold. He clutched the letter tightly in his hands; his fingers shook as he felt a new kind of emotions that he didn't recognized.

Hatred burns in his gut.

Todd gasped as he felt the heat spread to his body. He shudders, trying to control the unfamiliar feeling of hatred coursing through his veins.

_**Yes…**_ Shmee eyed the stunning changes of his host. He purred when those disgusting innocent eyes turned dark as burning fire blazes through them. _**They've done the unforgivable crime, friend. They must be punished for doing this to you. **_

"No. Oh gosh, no." Todd crumbled the paper as anger finally wins, taking over his body. He breathed heavily as his eyes watered; tears slipped and fall over his chubby cheeks.

He stared hard at the bear who was grinning at him with dark malice.

_**Scream!**_

He did. A blood-wrenching, murderous scream was released from him. Soon, people will be wondering what was that scream all about. They will call someone to investigate the house and they will soon find a lost boy sitting on the floor, crying his heart out while screaming his mummy and daddy.

* * *

**Finally**

Officer Lotto received a call from an old lady next door, telling him about some boy crying and screaming inside the house of 776. He decided to investigate just to see what the fuss is all about. Lotto parked his police car and exited to begin his investigation. Lotto took note of the sign for sale as he continued his trek. He heard the crying and shouting coming from inside the house. Concerned for the kid, Lotto rushed inside to find the place a wrecked. He stood shocked to find the kid with a mallet in his hands, smashing everything he can get his eyes on.

He survey his surroundings just like what he did when he was training and decided to talk to the get kid to get his attention.

"Hey, kiddo! What are you doing?" He raised both of his hands slowly, to show the kid that he isn't armed or here to hurt him.

The kid turned suddenly at him with a wild look in his eyes. The mallet on his hands raised above his head ready to hit him any time if he comes any closer.

"Get away from me!" Kid screamed at him as he tries to hit him.

Based on his experienced, Officer Lotto grabbed the mallet before any damaged could have done on his person or the kid. The kid struggled as he tries to pull the mallet away from the officer's hands.

"Let go!" he screamed.

_**Here's the knife! Used it! Hurt him like they have hurt you!**_

Lotto frowned when he heard an eerie voice echoing in his head. All of a sudden a knife slashed him on the stomach. Lotto gasped at the pain as he lets go of the mallet. The mallet drops, making a loud sound startling the kid from attacking him any further.

He stared at the bloody knife in his hand and then at him.

Lotto touch the wound, thankfully it wasn't too deep or fatal that will endangered his life but the boy didn't know that.

"Oh, god, no!" The angry haze disappeared as he stared at him with hurt and confusion in his eyes. He dropped the knife starring at his blood coated hands like he was infected with some kind of virus.

"What have I done?" the kid whispered in horror. "I am sorry. Oh, god, I am sorry!"

"Hey, hey!" Lotto reached out to the kid but winced at the sudden movement, startling the wound. "It's okay, see? I am okay."

"What have I done?" the kid collapse on his knees, the strength that he has disappeared leaving him emotionally drained.

"No, it alright, kid, it alright. See? It's just a scratch."

The kid stared at him with wide eyes.

Lotto smiled patiently at the kid. "C'mon what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

The kid's face stared at him a minute longer before they crumbled into despair.

"My mummy and daddy left me all alone." He whimpered.

Lotto frowned. He looked around and noticed that everything in this house was empty except that box over there at the kitchen.

"Is this your home?" Lotto asked softly.

The kid sniffed, nodding his head.

_Shit_, he thought, _another one then_.

"What's your name?" Lotto asked.

"Todd." Todd sobs, hiccupping as he tries to control his breathing.

_Poor kid_, Lotto felt pity for him.

"Well, hello Todd. I am Officer Lotto Niceman. C'mon kid. I am going to take you to a safe place." Lotto stands up, wincing as he touches the cut.

"Oh, god, Mr. Niceman, I am sorry for hurting you! Here let me clean that cut for you." Todd stands up and runs to the kitchen to grab the first aid kit on the drawers.

Lotto shook his head since he couldn't stop the kid from being nice to him. He decided to follow him to the kitchen.

Lotto watched the kid as he pushed him gently on the chair while carefully peels off his uniform to clean the cut with rubbing alcohol.

The poor boy, his parents abandon him on the spot. Bastards, he hated those types of people. How could they do that to an innocent kid? It looks like the kid came home from school and when he noticed the sign from outside he ran here to find the house empty. What a shock. The kid must be an emotional wreck right now. He couldn't blame him for destroying the place, not when he finds his folks gone.

But…

That voice. Did he actually hear that voice? Then where did the knife come from?

"Mr. Niceman." Lotto turned to face the kid. Seeing the wound is cleaned and patch up with band aids, he gave the kid a smile.

"Thanks, kiddo." Lotto looked at the superman band aids. "Looks good. Maybe you should be a doctor when you grow up."

Todd smiled at him nervously but then he frowned. "What am I going to do? I don't have my mummy and daddy with me no more."

Lotto sighed, feeling tired. "I guess I am going to take you to Mrs. Welcomebee's Orphanage, kid."

Todd nodded his head, although he didn't look like he liked the idea of him being placed in the orphanage. Lotto stood up slowly grabbing the kid's bag. He turned to see the kid opened the box to reveal clothes and some money that was put inside the pouch. Lotto felt angry at the parents that left him here. Once the kid was done packing the stuffs in a duffle bag that he provides, they went to his car and drove off.

Lotto dropped the kid at the orphanage. He saw the deep sadness on his face and his heart went out for him. He bends down to the kid's eye level and touched both his shoulders.

"Hey, everything will turn out to be okay." Lotto said as he tried to be encouraging for him. "You're going to find a new home soon, I know it."

Todd stared at the man with black eyes, (weren't they once brown?), before giving a smile.

"Thank you for everything."

The smile gave him the shivers.

A woman, the child service, arrived three hours ago, touched the hair of Todd. Patting him, like he was some kind of dog, Todd's smile morphed into a small snarl but remains passive.

"Thank you, Lotto, for finding this child. I will take care of him from here."

"Alright-y, then. My work here is done." Lotto tipped his hat before turning around to leave.

Todd watched him go with blank eyes.

"Now, dear, my name is Winny Willy. I am from the Child Service. I would like to talk to you about your family and yourself." She smiled at the child. "Come with me now."

With both bags in his hands, Todd followed her to his new home.

* * *

**Reviews are most appreciated...**


End file.
